


Feels Guilty

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Jemma aveva dei sensi di colpa perché aveva lasciato Fitz da solo quando questi aveva avuto più bisogno di lei sebbene si fosse trattato di una missione.</i>
  <br/><i>Leo aveva dei sensi di colpa perché non sarebbe più stato quello di un tempo, lo aveva fatto per lei e lo avrebbe rifatto, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Guilty

Jemma aveva dei sensi di colpa perché aveva lasciato Fitz da solo quando questi aveva avuto più bisogno di lei sebbene si fosse trattato di una missione.  
Leo aveva dei sensi di colpa perché non sarebbe più stato quello di un tempo, lo aveva fatto per lei e lo avrebbe rifatto, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole.

Entrambi avevano dei sensi di colpa e quello era sembrato l’unico modo di poterli accantonare, anche se per poco tempo.  
Era squallido, quella sveltina era squallida, ma ne avevano bisogno si disse Jemma prima di aggrapparsi alle spalle di Fitz e cercare di non gemere il nome dell’altro, Fitz era solo un amico, il suo migliore amico e quello era sbagliato pensò.

Era bellissimo che Jemma lo desiderasse anche se il suo cervello era in pappa pensò Leo accarezzandole i fianchi e muovendosi con più forza, aveva amato Jemma fin dal primo momento, forse quello era dettato dalla pietà ma non gl’importava, non mentre la sua mano risaliva sul corpo di lei prima di chiudersi su uno dei suoi seni.

<< Guardami … Fitz … guardami per favore >> gemette Jemma e lui obbedì, non ricordava di aver chiuso gli occhi, era così bella Simmons in quel momento pensò Fitz cercando le sue labbra, voleva baciarla, voleva che lei capisse, che lo ricambiasse.  
Jemma rimase sorpresa da quel bacio, per lei stavano rovinando tutto ma per un istante lo ricambio, il senso di colpa glielo stava ordinando, doveva farsi perdonare da Fitz e se lui voleva baciarla allora lei avrebbe accettato. I movimenti erano stati lenti, teneri, all’inizio aveva pensato che Fitz sarebbe stato impetuoso o rude ma non era da lui.

Fitz si muoveva come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, voleva godersi quel momento perché era sicuro che non gli sarebbe più ricapitato, si sentiva in colpa perché Jemma meritava di meglio ma non riusciva a smettere, non voleva smettere, non ora che era così vicino e sentiva il corpo di lei reagire.  
Simmons non riusciva a non gemere, la loro amicizia era a rischio ma in quel momento non le importava, non emntre il piacere la prendeva a tradimento e lei si lasciava sfuggire il nome di Fitz, era stato un riflesso condizionato ma non era riuscita a farne a meno, voleva solo che tutto tornasse come prima.

Nel sentire il suo nome pronunciato con quel tono da Jemma Fitz non riuscì a trattenersi, pochi movimenti veloci e bruschi e poi raggiunse l’apice del piacere ansimando il nome di lei, voleva solo che Jemma l’amasse.

Sia Jemma Simmons che Leo Fitz avevano dei sensi di colpa e se per un secondo li avevano dimenticati ben sapendo che sarebbe bastato guardarsi negli occhi perché tornassero, lo avevano compreso nel momento in cui si erano guardati ansanti. 


End file.
